Amethyst Soldier
by AligningRealities
Summary: Adriane Rosewood was tired of being the one who shoulders the burden. He fled to Italy to start a whole new life and identity. Full summary inside. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Anew

**Summary: He was a soldier. A general to be exact. He was tired of people looking for him to give them advice, comfort, and protection. The only solution he thought at that time was fleeing. After all, surviving two world wars with wars going on amongst other countries was no easy task.**

**And so, he fled. He went to a place where his once precious people won't ever reach him. Italy.**

**He started a new persona, a persona where he is the exact opposite of his real one. His walls were hard to climb or even break into. But, it will all shatter when CheckerFace will visit him to be the one of the Greatest Seven.**

**His name? Previously Adriane Rosewood was now Skull de Mort, The Greatest Stuntman of all time.**

* * *

**"Immortality is _worse_**  
**than Death."**  
**-Edgar A. Shoaff**

* * *

**Setting: Unknown**  
**Time: Nighttime**  
**Date: Unidentified**

**Adriane (Skull)**  
I'm so tired... I need to run away from this place... But first, get the children to safety.

I ran to where the experimented children were staying. When I got there, I saw that they were still sleeping.

I went to one of the children sleeping. The child looked about 12. A child whose platinum hair was shaggy but presentable enough. Clothes which were worn out but it suited his stature quite nicely. His fairly long eyelashes was resting on his cheeks, a button nose sitting on the center of his face while his chapped pinkish red lips was slightly parted.

It would have been picture perfect until you have seen his body.** Littered with scars and bruises**. But, I knew he was **strong.** **They were strong** because of their determination to continue moving on even after going through that horror. I wouldn't want them to experience the hell I went through.

"Child, wake up. We need to flee from here." I said softly as the child was slowly blinking his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness in his eyes.

Once he was fully awake, you could see his vibrant ocean blue eyes shining through the night. The child' eyes slightly narrowed and he frowned.

"Why, *отец?" The child asked as he slowly stood up, about chest height of Skull.

"**Любимый, it's because that I need you guys to be safe in order for me to be relieved that you are safe. And I need you guys to move so that you won't be unnecessarily be in another war." I explained softly as his eyes slowly reverted to it's natural almond shape.

"Любимый, can you take care of them when I'm going to work? It's okay if you can't, but if you can, just carefully watch them in the shadows and just show up when they are in danger." I asked as I watched his face contort in different kinds of emotions until it ended with a slightly nostalgic face.

"Of course I can do it отец. But, what about you?" The child asked as he looked at me with worry in his eyes. I felt relieved and happy at the same time. Relieved that he can and he will do his assignment that I have given to him and happy because he cares about my wellbeing.

"Любимый, you know that I need to do something so that I can ensure that we can live comfortably and happy. I might not be able to come home as often but know that I love you guys with all my heart and your positions will never be replaced and forgotten." I said softly.

'It's okay if you don't remember me. I understand because I know you little ones need to move on and forget all the bad things that has happened throughout your life.' I thought solemnly as I watched this child walk towards me, arms stretching towards my body.

On instinct, I embraced him that we had forgotten where we are and what time it is.

"Remember Любимый, if you couldn't handle the situation yourself, just call my name and I'll be there." I whispered softly in his ear as we let go of each other. He nodded and went off to wake up the other children.

As I watched him silently, I felt proud of him as he was able to shoulder this responsibility that I have given him but I felt sorry too as I should've shouldered that responsibility by myself.

I slowly left my stare at his back as I went to pack all of the stuff these children as accumulated throughout the months they have spent time with me.

* * *

**3rd Person**  
It was nighttime where darkness reigns. Adriane and the children took advantage of it and went to a European country where there is still violence but they do not involve the civilians in their messes. But, only some will still involve civilians so that the other party can follow their bidding. The country where it will all start, Italy.

Adriane can speak the language fluently but most of the children cannot. The only one who can speak Italian is the child with platinum hair and vibrant ocean blue eyes.

And now, it was time for a new persona. Adriane's personas were complicated and hard to decipher and throughout his years of living, there were many personas that were created out of the blue or were in dire need to do it. Some of them were simple on the surface but complicated to decipher or just plain complicated to decipher. But, all of them were created to fit his personality.

He needed a persona who is loud, slow-witted, ignorant, weak, and arrogant to cover his true personality.

And thus, Skull de Mort was born. But, if anyone were to confirm his existence, he must sneak in to add his file. But first, get a shelter for the children.

* * *

**Skull**  
The children and I were walking aimlessly until we stumbled upon an abandoned orphanage. I looked at each and every one of the children and said "***дети, do you guys want to live in this place for the meantime? I need to find a job so that we can eat and pay the bills." I said softly to the children.

The children nodded their heads and we went in the abandoned orphanage. The inside was a wreck. Cobwebs on the ceiling, bugs crawling, dust bunnies were everywhere, and the floor has holes. But, it can be fixed immediately.

"дети, we need to assign the roles okay? Cleaning this place would be a cycle. Group yourselves into six." The children immediately grouped themselves into six. There were two groups of six.

"Okay. The first group will be on duty on Monday to Wednesday. The second group will be on Thursday to Saturday and then we will all be cleaning on Sunday. The leader of the cleaning cycle will be..." I scanned the sea of the children, looking for a child. She was at the end of the crowd.

"Juniper will be the leader okay? I know you can follow her instructions." I said softly but loud enough so that everyone can hear my voice.

Juniper was a beautiful girl. With a periwinkle long hair that faded into lavender. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green eyes that looks like it glows and mesmerizes you. A cute nose sitting on the center of her heart face with her lips that was a dull pink. Her stature was petite, but I'm sure she will grow into a fine woman in the future.

"Next is the cooking cycle. Who wants to cook for everyone? It must be in a group of three and there should be two groups." The cooks immediately grouped and now there were two groups.

"Now, choose your leader and I will assign someone to look after you guys when you are cooking. Also, the first group will be cooking on Monday to Wednesday and the second group will be cooking on Thursday to Saturday. I will be cooking on Sunday." I said softly as I immediately saw the child I was looking for.

"Ash will be looking after you guys okay?" I said softly.

Ash was a handsome boy for his age. His ash white hair that was slightly long. Forest green eyes that was inherited from his mother while the hair from his father. His nose was slightly pointy but it fit his face and his dull red lips were chapped. His height was at my chest.

The cooks nodded and they started discussing quietly.

"Now, you guys know the buddy system right? You will be doing that when you are patrolling the orphanage at night. Take turns at napping and patrolling so that you can reach until dawn. Each nap will last for 5-6 minutes and then you can switch." I said softly as the children nodded while the others silently agreed.

"I have three walkie talkies on me right now. I'm gonna make a post where there will be a leader holding one of the walkie talkie while the two that will patrol has one on their person. I will assign a leader which will respond to all of your conversations." I said while looking for a leader.

"Donovan will be the leader okay?" I said while they were nodding.

Coincidentally, Donovan means dark warrior, which fits the role I had assigned. His hair was jet black which fades into mauve and the length was slightly on his nape. His eyes were heterochromia. His left eye was a light gray while the right eye was lilac. It suited him quite nicely with his cute nose and slightly cherry red lips.

"When I'm gone working, Eryx will be looking after you guys alright?" I said softly as the boy with platinum hair and ocean blue eyes was named. The children nodded as they believe that Eryx was suited for that task.

"Since it is dusk, we can start this tomorrow, which is Monday coincidentally. Pick out your rooms and clean it properly. I will inspect it afterwards okay?" I said as they went to pick out their rooms.

"****Лучик, *****Ки́са, ******Солнышко, and Любимый, come here please." I said softly as Donovan, Juniper, Ash, and Eryx were coming closer.

"Since you guys are the leaders, I need you to be vigilant and careful at all times. There could be mafia wars and invaders. If that happens, call my name." I said softly as they nodded their heads and went to pick out their rooms.

* * *

**3rd Person**  
It was now nighttime and everyone was asleep except for Skull. He inspected everyone where the children are sleeping.

After several rounds of inspecting them, he went to the office of the Administrator. Inside was a little dusty but it was bearable. In a corner there was a bed and a bedside table with a lamp. The room was cozy but slightly barren since it was abandoned.

Skull walked up to the bed and laid there, silently thinking about what will happen next. He silently sighed and closed his eyes, half of his consciousness awake while the other was taking a nap.

Tomorrow will be a hectic day.

* * *

**All of the russian terms I used were endearments.**

***отец (otets)- father.**  
****Любимый (lyubimiy)- darling. There can be other spelling and pronunciation.**  
*****дети (deti)- little ones. Used this for the children.**  
******Лучик (luchik)- sun ray or sunbeam.**  
*******Ки́са (kisa)- kitty.**  
********Солнышко (solnishko)- little sun or sunshine.**

**Facts:**  
**-Eryx is the many great grandfather of Victor Nikiforov in Yuri on Ice.**  
**-Juniper's appearance was based on the juniper berry.**  
**-Ash' appearance was based on the ash plant or fraximus, which is a genus of flowering plants in the olive and lilac family.**  
**-I made Skull Russian and can understand most of the languages he has come across.**  
**-Coincidentally, Eryx' name is a king who rules over a city, which is Sicily. Eryx is the child of Aphrodite and Poseidon.**  
**-Also, Eryx' name means boxer, which means that he was the undefeated champion of boxing until Heracles or more commonly known as Hercules, has beaten him.**  
**-I was going to make another character for Eryx until I remembered that the platinum hair and vibrant ocean eyed boy wasn't named.**  
**-For Eryx' appearance, it was supposed to be a sea blue hair that faded into a sea foam green while his eyes will be a heterochromia. His left eye will be deep ocean blue while the right one was a golden yellow. Basically, he was gonna be Percy except with a different appearance.**  
**-I was going to name Donovan, Anastasius, which means reincarnated in Greek but refrained since he isn't reincarnated.**  
**-If you haven't noticed it yet, I was basically gonna name the crowd of children plant names but that was weird since I don't want to be Iemitsu whom his colleagues were named after plants and spices.**  
**-Y'all know my love for Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. I'm going to try to incorporate some of the gods and goddesses here.**  
**-Originally, Donovan wasn't included in the group of leaders I had assigned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Circus

**"People see what they _wish_ to see,**  
**And in most cases,**  
**what they are _told_ that they see."**  
**-Erin Morgenstern**

* * *

**Setting: Sicily, Italy**  
**Time: Dawn**  
**Date: Unidentified**

**Skull**  
I woke up to the sound of leaves rustling and birds chirping. Sitting up from my previous position, I stand up and walk to the door.

I opened the door and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Walking down the seemingly unending hallway, I reached the stairs. Descending down the stairs, I arrived at the previously dusty waiting room, was clean and tidy.

I was slightly surprised, how did they get this room clean so fast? I walked to the direction of the double doors of the dining room. The previously dusty and unidentifiable door was now clean with intricate designs on the frame.

The designs were different kinds of plants and flowers, which were delicately carved the the door. There were lilacs, orchids, roses, asters, roses, and tulips carved on the door, while the doorknob that was once dull was now shiny.

I softly grasped the doorknob and turned it. I quietly opened the door and went into the dining room, expecting the children to be asleep except for the cooks that was on duty today.

I was surprised that everyone was awake this early. The children were sitting down on the long dining table. They left a seat at each of the ends of the table where usually, the administrator was sat. The children's chatter slowly diminished as I went in the room.

I roamed my eyes as the dining room was elegantly designed. The fireplace was at the right of the table, which was vertically placed when you walk in the room. The frame of the fire place was white with hints of gold. There were religious paintings hung around the room, which is slight worn out because of the old varnish.

The table's feet was delicately carved with plants and flowers while some was on the table. The carpet under the table was slightly dirty but it was good enough to be presentable. The color of the carpet was a burgundy red while it's decoration is gold which was plants and flowers themed. The chairs was made with Australian Blackwood just like the table and doors while the cushion was a crimson red.

The floor was covered with Maple Wood planks which were pleasing to the eye. The left side of the room has a big window which it's frames were white. The curtain was a vermillion red with gold trimmings.

On the south of the room was the door to the kitchen. The carvings of the door was exactly like the dining room doors.

I gracefully walked to an empty seat which was in front of me. On the table, there were ceramic white plates which it's design was flora while it's color was an azure blue. The utensils were silver, just like I had expected.

Just as I had sat down, they greeted me simultaneously. I was slightly surprised, but I was able to quickly hide on my face.

"Good morning отец!" They shouted.

I smiled softly and said "Good morning too, дети."

"You guys can sit down now, дети." I softly said as they slowly sat down one by one. Of course, the chatter of the children was slowly coming back as I smiled softly when Bia was chatting with me.

Bia was the eldest of them all, merely at the age of 13. Of course, she was beautiful pre-teen. Her dirty blonde hair that faded into a golden yellow which reached her shoulders. Her doe ruby red eyes that holds unwavering determination and strength. A slightly pointy nose which sat at the center of her face with her red lips just right above her sharp jawline. Her stature was that of a female warrior. Slightly muscular but lithe at the same time. She was the one I mostly taught with fighting styles and exercising techniques, thus her figure. Her height was just about my throat.

An aroma was wafted in the dining room air, which was coming from the kitchen. The door to the dining room kitchen opened, and a serving tray was out first. It was filled with simple food like scrambled eggs, fried rice, and some fruit like apples and oranges. The drinks were plain water since the stock of drinks were close to none.

Everyone helped set the table before digging into the food.

"Now, let us eat дети." I said as they took it as a cue to get food. The children were chattering over breakfast. I was satisfied with watching them eating.

* * *

**Skull**  
After eating breakfast, the children were slowly leaving the dining room, not until they have embraced me.

"*Лисичка, Лучик, Ки́са, Солнышко, and Любимый, stay for just a moment please." I said softly as Bia, Donovan, Juniper, Ash, and Eryx were coming closer to me.

"дети, as you guys know, there will be mafia wars around this establishment since it was abandoned. Лисичка, I want you to teach everyone self-defense and find their fighting styles. Лучик, I want you to be on the lookout for spies and mafiosi around the perimeter of this establishment. Ки́са, I want you to gather information from the library and teach the children the basic education. Солнышко, I want you to teach the children how to cook simple gourmet so that even if the main group is away or sick, they can cook for themselves. Finally Любимый, I want you to be in the shadows and carefully inspect the places where the mafiosi were in so that we know that the perimeter of this establishment." I softly whispered as they nodded their heads.

"The training starts every Monday to Saturday, before lunch and the duration is three to four hours. Sunday is rest day. Everyone should participate. If they bail out, just say that I instructed you to do this. Солнышко, the food should be prepared early so that after the training session, you can immediately start cooking." I softly stated as they made sounds of agreement.

"Ки́са, the lesson will be everyday after breakfast. There should be a blackboard in on of the rooms beside my room with equipment for teaching. If you think they are ready for the more complicated lessons, just tell me and I will teach them." I said as Juniper murmured a yes.

"Солнышко, the cooking lessons will be on Sunday, where everyone is resting. I think you already started planning out the lesson." I said as Ash nodded his head as a yes.

"Любимый, please be careful. I don't want to see you all bloody bruised, okay?" I softly said as Eryx went towards me and embraced me. He let go after some minutes, looking like he was at heaven.

"дети, go on now. I need to do some things outside." I said as they reluctantly left me in the dining room while waving and murmuring a goodbye.

* * *

**3rd Person**  
It was now in the afternoon when Skull left the orphanage. He walked to a civilization and wandered aimlessly.

Walking around dazed, he didn't notice that someone will bump into him. And they did bump into each other.

Waking from his daze, he looked at the person who bumped into him. He immediately stood and and began to blush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." Skull said softly as he offered his hand.

The stranger held his hand and Skull pulled him up to his feet. He began to inspect his appearance.

The man was in his early twenties. With a ink black hair with curly sideburns. The man wore a fedora with a chameleon on the rim. The man wore a black suit with a yellow undershirt accompanied with a sun yellow tie. The man wore fancy black leather shoes which were shined. The man's face was like sculpted by the gods themselves.

Slightly narrowed eyes with dark brown eyes which occasionally flashed a sunny yellow tone, which was weird. A slightly pointed nose rested at the center of his face with slightly pale red lips which was situated right above his sharp jawline. His skin tone was tan brown and without imperfections.

His body was not so muscular, but you can see the muscles underneath his suit. Overall, he was a fine piece of art.

"Thank you for helping me. Who are you?" Asked the handsome stranger.

Skull was contemplating if he should say his real name or the persona he had just built. He felt like he should say his real name because this stranger felt that he can keep secrets.

"My name is Adriane Rosewood, an immigrant. What about you?" Skull asked softly as he stared at the stranger.

"My name is Renato Sinclair." The stranger now identified as Renato said.

**Renato**  
I was calmly and gracefully walking on the sidewalk when someone bumped into me. We both fell down. The stranger immediately stood up and was blushing. I wonder how far down that blush goes down?

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." The stranger said as he offered his hand and I grasped it. Surprisingly, it was soft and rough at the same time. I wonder what happened to him.

The stranger pulled me up and as I stood up, I quickly inspected him.

His hair which a fiery red that fades into a sunset orange that resembles a fire reaches his lower back, which was tied in a low ponytail. His peach shaped eyes were heterochromia. The left one was a stunning amber orange that fades into a pale yellow while the right one was a canary yellow that fades into a pale orange that was coupled with long, thick eyelashes. His eyes were mesmerizing even if you see them in your peripheral vision. He has a cute button nose situated at the center of his face while his lips were rogue pink. His skin tone was a creamy tan color.

His stature was a little muscular, but it was mostly curvy and lithe.

"Thank you for helping me. Who are you?" I asked as the stranger was contemplating about something.

"My name is Adriane Rosewood, an immigrant. What about you?" He said softly. Dark one? He doesn't look like it.

"My name is Renato Sinclair." I said as I stared at him.

"Ah! I must go now. May we meet sometime again." He said as he smiled softly with his eyes closed.

"Very well then. May we meet again some other time. Farewell." I said as he gracefully went away. My stare lingered at his back before his figure was now out of my sight. I hope we will meet some other time.

* * *

**Skull**  
As time went by, it was now nighttime. I was wandering aimlessly as I stumbled upon a circus tent. With no money at hand, I sighed dejectedly as I slowly went away from the circus tent but someone stopped me.

"Hey! Do you want to see what is happening inside?" The stranger asked.

"I could, but I have no money." I stated softly as I turned around to see who was the person who stopped me.

It was a woman with dirty blonde hair with baby blue eyes. Her figure was voluptuous, with the curves in the right places.

"Uhm, here! You can have the other one." She said as she handed me the ticket.

"Really? I don't think I can take this." I said as I tried to return the ticket to her.

"It's fine! My friend was suddenly sick and she wasn't able to go." She stated as she refused my hand.

"Okay... May I ask who you are?" I said.

"My name is Nöelle Shimizu. What is yours?" The stranger now identified as Nöelle, asked.

"My name is Skull, Skull de Mort." I said as I went to give the ticket to the person who accepts it.

We went in and immediately sat at the front row. The circus tent was steadily getting crowded.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was shined at the center of the stage.

"Welcome everybody! This is our first destination and we hope you enjoy the acts!" The clown said.

* * *

**3rd Person**  
It was now after midnight when the circus was finished. People of all ages left the circus tent, chatting about how amazing the acts are. Nöelle said goodbye to Skull and went on her merry way home.

Skull went to the manager of the circus, which was coincidentally the owner. He asked the owner if he can work at the circus and then the owner asked what he can do.

Skull responded with he can do dangerous stunts with a motorcycle. The owner asked him if he can meet with them on the afternoon, after lunch. Skull nodded his head and merrily skipped his way towards the orphanage.

He ate with the children and bathed after. He directly went to his room, and laid on the bed, thinking about various things.

He slept with half of his consciousness awake.  
It was now after midnight when the circus was finished. People of all ages left the circus tent, chatting about how amazing the acts are. Nöelle said goodbye to Skull and went on her merry way home.

Skull went to the manager of the circus, which was coincidentally the owner. He asked the owner if he can work at the circus and then the owner asked what he can do.

Skull responded with he can do dangerous stunts with a motorcycle. The owner asked him if he can meet with them on the afternoon, after lunch. Skull nodded his head and merrily skipped his way towards the orphanage.

He ate with the children and bathed after. He directly went to his room, and laid on the bed, thinking about various things.

He slept with half of his consciousness awake.

* * *

**Another Russian endearment.**

***Лисичка (lisichka)- little fox.**

**Facts:**  
**-Bia is a Greek goddess which represents force and power. She is the offspring of Titan Pallas and Styx.**  
**-The meeting with Reborn was unplanned. It was in the spur of action.**  
**-I was planning to first make the circus scene but my mind was like, no.**  
**-Nöelle was unintentionally made. I was planning to do that the entrance fee of the circus was free and I was like, how would the members of the circus get paid if the entrance fee was free, thus Nöelle was made.**  
**-I got lazy near the ending.**  
**-I might add more Greek gods and goddesses.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Stuntman

**"Riding a bike is an _art_,**  
**something you do because**  
**you _feel_ something inside."**  
**-Valentino Rossi**

* * *

**Setting: Sicily, Italy**  
**Time: Dusk**  
**Date: Unidentified**

**Skull**  
I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight shining on my face. I slowly stood up and went outside my room, leaving the door ajar.

I walked silently in the seemingly never-ending hallway until I stumbled upon the staircase. Descending down it, I was in the elegant living room. I went to the dining room where all the дети were waiting.

Sitting down at my designated seat, we started eating. The meal was simple but fulfilling. It was a classic American breakfast, a sunny-side up with rice and bacon.

My appointment is at afternoon, after eating lunch. I wave at them and telling I will arrive before lunch, I set off and went to the city, observing people as they go with their daily lives.

As I was observing, I saw a man wearing a scarlet red changshan*, with some white pants. There was a white haired monkey with peachy pink skin resting on his shoulders. His jet black hair was braided, slightly narrowed eyes with inky black eyes that was occasionally flashing a bright red. It was weird, but I brushed it off as I thought it was impossible.

I observed him a little while longer and drifted my gaze to observe the various races in crowd.

In my peripheral view, I saw the man with the white haired monkey coming closer in my general direction. Diverting my gaze again, I stared at the upcoming man coming towards me.

" 你好，你介意我知道你的名字？"**_ (Hello, would you mind if I know your name?)_** He said in Chinese. As he realized on what he has said, he immediately wanted to bow but I disrupted this action.

" 不，它的罚款。 我叫Adriane Rosewood 阿德里安娜很好 你的是什么？"_** (No, It's fine. My name is Adrian Rosewood. Adriane is just fine. What is yours?)**_ I asked in Chinese as his eyes slightly widened. Possibly as my Chinese is fluent.

" 啊，我的名字是芙蓉。 Fon很好 请问你在哪儿学的中文？"_** (Ah, my name is Hibari Fon. Fon is just fine. May I ask, where did you learn Chinese?)**_ He asked curiously as he sat beside me.

" 我已经学会了在我的空闲时间，我很着迷的语言，所以我决定学习。"_** (I've learned in my free time and I was fascinated about the language, so I decided to learn.)**_ I answered softly as he slowly leaned towards me.

I shyly stared at him as he was staring at me quite intently. We talked for hours as the sunlight was slightly dimming. Looking up at the sky, It was now before lunch.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go home now. May we meet again as destiny decides." I softly said as I rushed to go home. But before that, he waved me goodbye.

**Fon**  
I was wandering around in the city with Lichi when I sensed a someone staring at me. It did not fade until much longer when I curiously looked at the person.

He was slightly tall with a lithe but muscular body. With fiery red that fades into a sunset orange that was in a bun. His left eye was an amber orange that fades into pale yellow while the right one was a canary yellow that fades into a pale red. They were really beautiful. Coupled with his creamy tan skin, a button nose in the middle of his face, and his pouty lips that was a rogue pink. Overall, he was stunning and ethereal.

I didn't know who or what controlled my body, but I was walking towards him in a steadfast pace.

Arriving at his position, which was on a bench sitting, I asked " 你好，你介意我知道你的名字？" **(Hello, would you mind if I know your name?).**

I realized that I was speaking Chinese, and went to bow immediately. But, as I was in the action of bowing, he said " 不，它的罚款。 我叫Adriane Rosewood 阿德里安娜很好 你的是什么？" _**(No, It's fine. My name is Adriane Rosewood. Adriane is just fine. What is yours?).**_

" 啊，我的名字是芙蓉。 Fon很好 请问你在哪儿学的中文？" **(Ah, my name is Hibari Fon. Fon is just fine. May I ask, where did you learn Chinese?)** I said as I went by his side to sit beside him. I looked at him in my peripheral vision, he was still ethereal even when you see him in your peripheral vision.

" 我已经学会了在我的空闲时间，我很着迷的语言，所以我决定学习。" _**(I've learned in my free time and I was fascinated about the language, so I decided to learn.)**_ He answered softly as I slowly lean in towards him.

He shyly looked at me with a slight blush on his cheeks, which has freckles. A little hard to see, but it was still there.

Time passed as we were discussing about various topics that has piqued his and my interest. I had been slightly surprised that his constitution was like a hermaphrodite. Meaning that he has both male and female genitals, and can give birth to his own children. Good thing, I can't see him be a dominant in a relationship, most likely a submissive I would say.

In the middle of the conversation, he looked up to the sky and his eyes widened. He immediately looked at me, apologetic as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go home now. May we meet again as destiny decides." He softly said as he hurriedly left, but before he left I waved him goodbye.

Staring at his disappearing figure, I stood up from the bench and walked aimlessly, as Lichi looked at me in curiosity. I just rubbed her head endearingly while keeping my mind of Adrian. I have a feeling that we will meet soon.

* * *

**Skull**  
I rushed back to the orphanage, went inside and opened the double doors to the dining room. I looked at the table and saw that the дети are waiting for someone. And by waiting for someone, I mean me.

I slowly paced my breathing and calmly walked to my respective chair. And just in time, the door to the kitchen was opened and revealed our lunch for today.

It was steak cooked to a medium rare with stir fried mushrooms on the side, with a healthy salad consisting of greens kale, spinach, arugula, basil, cilantro, cabbage with some herbs mixed in and they were chopped very finely. There was also chicken, broccoli, avocado, berries, tomatoes, tortilla chips, seeds, and nuts. There was also salad dressing, but it was not too much. The salad was called Chicken and Berry Salad.

Our drinks were now a variety, some with fruit smoothies, others were fruit juices, but I was sticking to water. It reminds me that it was now past the war times, with clean water to drink and air to breathe in deeply.

* * *

After eating the delicious meal, I decided to check in with the leaders if everyone is doing their job properly.

"Лисичка, Лучик, Ки́са, Солнышко, and Любимый, come with me please." I stated as they followed me to my room, where our meetings will me held more frequently.

"So, what is the progress with everyone and the individual jobs I assigned to you?" I questioned them as I signed Bia with my eyes to go first.

"Everything with the self-defense training is going smoothly for now, as I am teaching them basic offensive and defensive skills first before finding their own styles. There are some who are slacking, which are Veronica, Victoria, and Heather. But other than that, everything is going fine." Bia stated.

Those three huh? This was not as surprising because those three are girly girls. And they have a little group.

Heather was the 'leader' of the group. Her curly hair was a coffee brown that faded into a chestnut brown. Her eyes were a carnation pink with pupils that looked like little hearts. A button nose situated at the center of her face and pouty lips which were dull red. Her body was petite and lithe, especially for someone who has witnessed and experienced war. Her height was at my chest.

Veronica was the 'secretary' of the group. She knows all about Heather. Her wavy hair was a ginger orange with ochre highlights. Her eyes were a chiffon white with the outer rings of the irises were daisy white. A button nose on the center of her face and lips which were a taffy pink. Her body was slightly maturing, as it evidently seen on her body. Her height was about my shoulder.

Victoria is the 'vice-leader' of the group. Her hair that was always in a bun was a midnight black that fades into boysenberry purple. Her eyes were a butterscotch yellow with flecks of lemon and mellow yellow. A pointy nose situated at the center of her face, and lips which were a coral pink. Her body was slightly curvy and lithe, which indicates that she is going through puberty. Her height is about my chest.

"If this happens again, tell them specifically that I will talk to them personally about their actions." I stated as Bia nodded, looking slightly curious about what will I do to the trio.

"Next, Donovan. State what has happened." I firmly said as Donovan stepped up from his position.

"There were some mafiosi lingering at the perimeter of the orphanage, but no movements from them as of now. I alerted everyone that they should be careful patrolling the perimeter as there is a possibility they will be endangered. Some of the mafiosi that was lingering has left the perimeter of the orphanage." Donovan stated.

"Very good. Be vigilant at all times and stay safe always. Remember to call my name if something bad has happened." I said as he nodded, going back to hid previous position.

"Next, Juniper. What is the progress with teaching the others?" I questioned as she stood up from the line, with hands behind her back as she looks straight at me.

"I had already started with the basics of Math, Science, History, and Language, which for starters is English. The only problem is that some of the children are slacking off, and are unwilling to learn." Juniper stated rather emotionless as she looked at me.

"Who are they?" I stoically said as she readied for stating the children's names.

"They are Darrold, Amir, and Cato. Usually they play around or just plainly sleep. When I reprimand them, they usually just ignore me." Juniper said.

Ah, those three again. They were rather playful and ignorant as to why we are here. Though they are just kids, I need to sternly reprimand them because they need to be aware of what is happening.

Darrold is a child who is rather playful and likes to joke around. His curly hair was ink black hair with some strands of light gray hair that are dotted around. His eyes were a mystifying iris purple with a byzantium purple ring. He has a slightly pointy nose with small lips that were a dull pink. His skin was a tad darker than the average tan and his height was about my shoulders.

Amir is a smart boy, but he is generally lazy. He has long periwinkle purple hair that fades into a lavender purple with a tinge of dark purple that was usually in a low ponytail. His eyes were a blush pink with slit pupils, just like a cat. With a slightly pointy nose and dull red lips, he was looking like a feminine boy. His height was about my upper chest.

Cato is a boy who likes to sleep throughout the day. His undercut hair was a dirty white that fades into a peach pink. His eyes were a cobalt blue that keeps your attention to him. With a cute button nose and slightly cracked dull pink lips, his image was that of a boy Lolita.

"Ash, what about you? Anything happened recently?" I asked him as he straightened his back and proceeded to walk in front of me.

"Nothing majorly bad has happened except for one mishap." Ash said with nervousness creeping in his voice.

"And that is?" I raised my right eyebrow as I stared at him, fidgeting in his place.

"Tristan took advantage of the knives in the kitchen, thinking that nobody was looking. I saw him roll up his sleeves and it took some seconds to realize that there were red lines with fresh and old wounds from a knife I believe." He said with some sadness seeping in.

Ah, Tristan. That boy was a joyful one to accompany. Always with many stories to tell. He had midnight blue hair that was fading into midnight black. He had lapis blue eyes that was sucking you in it. A pointy nose and dusty pink lips, this was his appearance while his height was about my chest.

"Ah... When I come back as soon as possible, I'm going to talk with him, okay? Make sure he doesn't suspect a thing." My words were softly said, but loud enough to hear. I just look at him, nodding while stepping back in his place.

"And lastly, Eryx. What has happened when I wasn't watching over them?" I said to Eryx as he went to replace Ash on where he was standing.

"It was smooth sailing. Some minor ripples, but I had figured it out before it was going to let everyone know." Eryx whispered into my left ear as he went back to his place.

"Very well, keep up the good work. And always remember on what I had told you guys." I said as I looked at them in the eyes, with recognition and agreement had stumbled upon the silence.

"Now, off you go. I have something I must attend to." I shooed them gently as they left my room.

I closed my door and locked it, leaving me in this barren room that was clean and neatly arranged. The problem at hand was, what am I going to wear for that interview, I presume?

I contemplated for a bit, remembered what I had available, and face palmed. Really, I remember everything I had, but not my magic? Yes, magic. It was unbelievable to me at first.

Magic is a bit complicated in theory. Magic can choose its possessor as it has a mind and will of its own. Magic has different sub-elements, main elements, and classes. Each and every one of the elements has a leader, which is the most abundant elemental particle. They decide on which person on who will be the possessor, and can coexist with other elements. Usually, they decide which person through a sixth sense where they know the personality of a person, and decide that personality is to their fitting. Coincidentally, all the elements decided on me because of my personality, they say.

Also, you can communicate to the elements since they can conjure a voice that they can speak to.

Concentrating on my creation magic, I imagined a baby blue sweater, midnight black ripped jeans, and jet black shoes. After imagining, I open my eyes and see a swirl of light grey in front of me.

After a few seconds, the swirl of light grey was replaced with the outfit of my choosing. Immediately stripping off my clothes, I went to grab the new outfit in front of me and put it on.

_'Thank you.'_ I thought as I went outside my room.

_'You are most welcome, Adriane. It was our pleasure to make you as our possessor along with the other elements.'_ The leader of the creation magic said in my head.

* * *

**Skull**  
I was at the circus tent, where I had discussed with the leader of the circus, I presume. I immediately started to look around, identifying every face I had encountered. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, I turned to look around and saw the leader of the circus right in front of me.

"Hey there, you are Skull right?" The leader said.

"Yes, I am" I responded smilingly.

* * *

**3rd Person**  
After showing the leader his skill with the motorcycle (which was borrowed from a fellow stuntman), he was accepted and was staring tomorrow.

Skull skipped happily back to the orphanage, knowing that it was now dawn and that he didn't really need to sneak inside a building to register his name.

* * *

***Changshan- is a traditional Chinese dress worn by men. In function, it is considered the male equivalent of the women's cheongsam. It is also known as a changpao or dagua. It was often worn by men with a magua or "riding jacket".**

**Facts:**  
**-Got lazy at the ending.**  
**-Heather, Veronica, and Victoria were random names when I had to pick slightly spoiled brats' names. So, sorry to any of the people who were coincidentally named.**  
**-The meaning of Cato is intelligent and all-knowing.**  
**-The meaning of Darrold is beloved.**  
**-The meaning of Amir is little beloved in French.**  
**-The meaning of Tristan is sorrowful or sad, but it has many meanings in Celtic.**  
**-I was gonna add that his clothes were made by the children, but decided against that and added magic.**  
**-I was gonna put magic as something like flames, you can conjure them with will.**


End file.
